


Yu-Gi-Oh! UnBound

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, yu-gi-oh! UB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: Takuya is a boy out of time in a world full of chaos. Together he and his friends will fight to stop the destruction of the universe one card game at a time.





	1. Yu-Gi-Oh! UB

Time, what is it really? What does it mean? The proper definition would be the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole or something measured in hours, minutes and seconds. But is that really what is known as time?

I’m lost here in a space that does not exist. Time does not exist. 

I’m falling and there is a bright light. 

I can hear something calling to me. Me?

It’s saying something.

Takuya.

It’s calling out to me.

No, it’s a whisper.

Takuya. Takuya. Takuya.

If I can just reach the light.

Takuya.

I’m almost there.

Takuya.

Takuya.

I’m there!

Takuya, become Unbound!


	2. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya and Kaoru go to the duel club where he encounters a strange light.

There was a sudden light that filled the sky behind him and then he heard the explosion. Flames engulfed the area and smoke surrounded him. He jumped from the building he stood and drew a card. He didn’t see much he could use in his hand but he decided to take a gamble. He had 100 life points left and only 6 cards remaining. It was time to make his move.

“I summon Star Striker Star Flash in attack mode! and I’ll tune it with my Star Seeker and Rabbit of the Moon!” A flash came and the three figures flew up into the sky. The three beings disappeared and a burst of stars flew through the air. Then it appeared. The giant wolf goddess that seemed to glow like the reflections from the moon and stars.

“Fangs that pierce the heavens, let me hear your cry! I Synchro summon Wolf-Rayet!"

A howl rang through the air and light danced with sparks of blue and white. The beast raised it's head as it emerged from the beams with a with a flashing of it's teeth. The beast of lore was here, the Wolf-Rayet. 

However, the pursuer of this duel didn’t seem to be disrupted at all as she came soaring out of the flames atop her enormous Fire Phoenix.

“Just because you’ve summoned your beast don’t think you’ve won. Fire Pheonix will bring that mutt down with a burst of flames! Prepare yourself Takuya!”

He turned around but it was too late and a swarm of flames circled around him. All he could hear was a long howl of dismay and the sound of someone shouting his name. Takuya. Takuya. Takuya!

“TAKUYA!”

The boy sprang up from his desk with a gasp, looking around wide eyes at his fellow classmates and one very angry looking professor. He let his breathing calm down and he placed his hand o his chest. It felt painful. Was it just a dream? His body felt strangely sore.

"Takuya, how many times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in class. Honestly, you need to think more about your education," the professor grumbled as he walked back up to the front of the class. Takuya shrugged, he was already at the top of his class and he didn't see a reason to be in school these days. The lessons they taught he already knew though he didn't really remember learning it before but because of this he grew bored in class and yearned for new lessons but they never came. 

The bell rang and class was let out making all the students run into the courtyard out of the school. Takuya sighed and pulled himself up out of his seat grabbing his backpack and his headphones.He winced at the pain in his right shoulder. It was just a dream, right? He made his way out of the school building and began walking across the courtyard.

“Hey, Takuya! Let’s go to Duel Club today! I hear Takomi is going to be there!” A boy with blond hair and the brightest of blue eyes called out to Takuya as he made his way towards the dorm rooms. He turned at the sound of his name and gave a small smile and a wave.

“Kaoru? You know I don’t really care for that stuff and besides, you're the one with the crush on that girl from class,” he kicked at the dirt and bit his lip.

“Fine but come on let’s go to Duel Club! You’re the only person in this school that doesn’t seem to care about dueling. You’re like an alien or something. You do know this school is for those who want to become some sort of professional duelist right?”

Takuya sighed. “Kaoru, I just have other interests besides dueling. Anyways, aren’t you only here because you didn’t want to pursue a career in your father’s business?”

“Hey hey, that’s besides the point buddy. look, just try and pretend to like trading cards and come with me to the Duel Club. Please?” Kaoru got on his knees and looked up at Takuya with the saddest eyes he could possibly make.

Takuya rolled his eyes and stopped walking. “Fine, I’ll go. Now get up”

“YES! Thank you Taaakuyaaaa. Just wait and see the deck I’ve built today. You’re going to be so impressed I just know it.” With a shrug and a playful push the duo headed over to the school’s gym to watch the Duel Club’s practice duels. Takuya hadn’t spent much time here at Duel Academy but he already felt like it was a place he could call home. The students kept things interesting and the professors all seemed to like him. It was like having a family.

The two found a seat on the bleachers and watched as the other students had their matches. The enthusiasm of his classmates made Takuya wonder just what was it about the game that made people so happy. Was it the art on the cards themselves? The thrill of winning? He was brought out of his thoughts by Kaoru tugging on his sleeve.

“Takuya come on! Let’s have a duel! it’ll be fun!” Those blue eyes dug into Takuya's heart and he turned away. Truth be told he didn’t even have a deck worth playing. He found cards and put them together but none of them really fit well together. 

“I think I’ll pass”

“Oh, come on man. Nobody has seen you duel. Like, not even once. All I’m asking is for one simple duel. You can do that for me, yeah? As my best friend? Please?” Kaoru looked so desperate and Takuya could only look at him with a half-hearted smile. He stood up and shrugged.

“Fine. But only because you're so desperate and I figure this will get you off my back”

"Alright, alright. Let's duel!"

The two stood on opposite ends of the playing field and drew their cards. Takuya couldn’t help but smile. His cards weren’t the best and he was probably going to lose but the expression on Kaoru’s face made it alright. He loved seeing his friend smile and if this duel meant that much to him then he felt he could at least humor him.The duel began and it was evident that Kaoru had the upper hand in this match. Takuya tried his best but with his mismatched deck he stood no chance against Kaoru’s dragons. 

"I sacrifice Luster Dragon and Lesser Dragon to summon Mad Max Dragon!" As Kaoru shouted a dragon of decent size appeared on the field. It's blue and white armor shined in the light of the building and it's white eyes stared daggers into Takuya. Mad Max Dragon was a rare card that Takuya had only seen in card form never before had he seen the beast like this. It was truly impressive. 

"Well, let's see. I summon," Takuya looked at his hand but had no combination to help him win against the 2300 attack point monster. "I summon Silver Fang in defense mode and lay a card face down and end my turn."

The duel was short as Takuya expected but at the last call for an attack he felt uneasy. Something didn’t feel right and his head began to hurt. Kaoru called for his dragon to attack and the last of Takuya’s life points were destroyed. A gush of air went flying towards him as his monster had been defeated and he braced himself.

Takuya felt the wind get knocked out of him. He took a step back and because of the force of the attack he lost his balance. He was falling. He fell and fell but the floor never came. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Darkness surrounded him and he couldn’t hear anything. He could feel that he was standing and yet he still felt like he was falling. In his confusion he felt panic but suddenly a warm bright light appear before him. It swirled around him leaving a ghost trail of light as it went. The light made circles in the air and danced in the darkness. Takuya would be lying if he said he didn't think the sight was beautiful. The light rested on his shoulder and suddenly the pain he once felt was gone.

“Hey there little guy,” Takuya whispered. He reached his hand out to the light and it rested in his palm. Takuya brought the light up closer to him and watched it swirl around in his hand. “Where are we? Where’d you come from?” He felt a strange tranquility wash over him while looking at the creature of light when suddenly it began to burn brighter. As the light blinded him he could hear quiet voices speaking.

“We’ve always been with you Takuya.”

“Use us. We’re here for you.”

“Takuya, we’re here to protect you.”

"Takuya”

“Takuya”

“Takuya! Come on man wake up! Are you still in there?” Kaoru shook his friend one more time in an attempt to rouse him. Takuya felt dizzy and his head hurt tremendously. “Oh thank the stars you woke up. What happened? Are you okay?”

Takuya sat up slowly and looked at his friend blinking several times before looking to the ground. “What happened? I don’t really know.” The image of a glowing light flashed in the back of Takuya’s mind and he placed his hand on his head as the pain increased. What was with this headache? 

“Do you need to go to the nurse's office? I can walk you there myself. I didn’t think my attack would have caused so much damage.” Kaoru spoke fast and his eyes scanned his friend checking for any wounds. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just tripped I guess and I must have hit my head. I’ll be fine.”

"Well, if you're sure."

Kaoru helped his friend up and they walked to over to the bleachers to sit. Takuya’s mind raced with the image of the light that flickered in his hand. What was that and who were those voices? He felt like he was going crazy. He sat there with Kaoru for a while as the other students dueled. He tried to and forget what had happened and yet he wanted answers and a way to see the light again.

"I think I'll go back to the dorm now. My head is killing me." Takuya stood up slowly and made his way out of the arena. Kaoru close on his heels.

"I'll walk you back, you know, to make sure you're okay." 

"Nah, it's okay, I'll be fine. You stay here and duel some more. I think I'm gonna take this chance to do some extra studying." The boy gave a smile and turned to leave for his dorm the pain in his head growing stronger. Kaoru shrugged and went back to the Duel Club.

"What was that, another dream? I wonder." Takuya set his backpack down by his bed and lay down. He felt strangely tired and so he closed his eyes. He desperately wanted an answer to the glowing light he saw in that darkness and he wanted to know what was up with the dream he had earlier in class. He got so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize he was growing more and more tired and soon the young boy fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes Takuya found himself among the stars. A small voice called out to him.

"Takuya, you're here. You're finally here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally posted the first chapter to my series UnBound. This chapter was originally about 3 times as long but I figured I would make it shorter since it is only the first chapter. I hope people will enjoy this series as much as I did creating it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own Yu-Gi-Oh! series I have created and am sharing with you all. I hope you enjoy my characters and the dynamics they bring to the Yu-Gi-Oh! series


End file.
